Sabin VS Caffinee
by SilverMoon4
Summary: FF3. Sabin gets Really Caffinee And Sugar High, And Edgar has to deal with it


Author's not:This is my first FF3-6 fic. and no flames plz.  
WARNING I have a very twisted sense of humor. you have been warned.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own FF3-FF6 Sqare does.  
  
Sabin VS Caffinee  
  
Edgar was sitting in his room thinking about girls... Again  
when a very loud crash outside told him only one person could have   
come in...... Sabin, He had an uncanny ability to almost always   
pester him whenever he was daydreaming. Only thing was, there   
were no more crashes, usually three or four more would follow  
right after the first. Edgar felt the bed rock violently then just  
stop, it was followed by a series of grunts and growls.  
  
"What the..."  
Edgar peered under the bed, to his surprise Sabin had somehow managed  
to fling himself under the bed, he was just lieing there grunting,  
in the next instant he was gone.  
Edgar felt someone breathing on on his rear, he slowly turned his head  
and saw Sabin standing there like some kind of maniac. Edgar  
fell off the bed and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Sabin what the HELL has gotten into you!?"  
  
"HiBrotherIFoundYouNowICanCompleteMyMissionToKillTheEvilDustBunnys"  
  
Sabin jumped on Edgar and kissed him bugs bunny style then   
Bum Rushed the table and jumped out the window.  
  
Edgar had to get to the bottom of this. He went into the kitchen,  
as he stepped inside he heard the sound of cans, Edgar looked down and   
to his horror he saw no floor only soda pop cans he looked up and  
screemed like a little girl.  
  
Not only was the floor completly covered in pop cans,   
the whole kitchen was a mess. Edgar noticed a 40 pound   
bag of sugar lieing empty on the counter along with about 100  
bags of Skittles, Fun Dip, Caffinated Mints, and a 80 pound can  
of coffee all of which were completly empty, along with the fridge.   
  
Edgar heard a crash from the dining room, he quckly ran into it   
only to see all the tables chairs ect. Bum Rushed and a very  
sugar high Sabin sitting on top of the rubble in which he created.  
Him sitting up there was bad enough, but he was also singing Effil  
65's Blue...... In turbo drive!  
Sabin saw Edgar and he bounded on him.  
  
(20 Blue later)  
  
Edgar was so sick of that god damn song, Sabin has wedgied him  
to the fan... Edgar also had enough of spinning very very slowly  
overhead the deamon that was pranceing aroung below him.  
His rear wasn't ever going to be the same.  
  
Sabin had jumped out the window again and Edgar got away from his  
embarssing prediciment and was trying to hunt Sabin down.  
  
Out of the corner of Edgar's eye he noticed a sand storm had "Kicked"  
up, only thing was... there was no sand storm in the other window.  
Edgar looked out the window only to get covered in sand and Sabin   
digging at the ground like a dog.   
  
"HiBrotherImaDigginBuriedMagicLlamasForADogBizkit"  
  
Edgar scrached his head, "Dog biskit?"  
  
"YaMyDogButtGoSniffSniffForADogBizkit"  
  
"Dog butt? what the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
"Cookies"  
  
"But you were just..."  
  
"IWantABottleOfNon-AcaholicLlama"  
  
"Llamas?"  
  
"NoNoBigBigBigEdgarFlavoredGoldfishAndLlamas"  
  
"???"  
  
"ILOVELLAMAS!"  
  
Sabin jumped on Edgar, curled up like a kitty and went to sleep.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Edgar had to sleep on the floor because THE OX was sleeping on him.  
Sabin yawned,  
  
"Morning brother what are you doing down there?"  
Edgar look up into his utterly deranged brother  
  
"Don't you remeber anything!!"  
Sabin scrached his head.  
  
"Nope not a thing"  
Edgar kicked Sabin off of him and began to retale the stupidity  
of yesterday, but sadly his words fell upon ignorance, only to   
notice that Sabin had spotted Edgar's secret supply of Skittles.  
with one quick jump Sabin was on top of the stash.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO SABIN! DOOOOOOOONT!"  
  
"Munch munch munch"  
  
"......."  
  
"LLAMA!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Edgar's hair sprung out of it normal style and into a complete mess  
as Sabin leaped out the window and went on his insane way, leaving  
a fainted Edgar on the floor.  
  
The End  
  
Maybe ehehe  
  
Please reviw. No flames 


End file.
